<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainy Night by fartnella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092329">Rainy Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartnella/pseuds/fartnella'>fartnella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity experiences rain for the first time, F/F, Fluff, Lumity, Stupid gays in stupid rain, What the fuck is thunder, amity doesnt speak spanish, break in to your own house, damn wet outside, lightning bugs or fireflies, watch the cars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartnella/pseuds/fartnella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy lumity fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cold Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity watched the sky, the gentle patter of the rain against her face soothing her worries. She took a deep breath, savoring the moment. The gentle breathing of Luz next to her filled her ears, making her face flush a light pink. She gave a crooked smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I’ve never felt the rain before,” Amity mumbled. She gave a content sigh. “It’s really nice on Earth.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you like it! The boiling isles rain was crazy. Here it doesn’t melt off your meat!” She made a monster face, pulling her skin down and sticking out her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Amity began to laugh, and Luz joined in. She smiled softly at Amity as the witchlings laugh turned into a soft chuckle and died out. Amity gave a calm sigh as the rain gently fell on them. She admired Luz secretly while she talked about the rain, what caused it, and all the interesting Earth-magic behind it. A sudden crack of thunder caused Amity to jump and squeeze Luz’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“LUZ!! What the heck was that!” She wimpered, hiding her face behind Luz. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s just thunder! It can’t hurt you.” Luz promised. She looked soothingly to Amity, calming the witch down. </p><p> </p><p>Amity let go of Luz, calming down and looking back out to the unfamiliar place. After that, the forest was calm and quiet. No birds chirping or leaves rustling, just the soft howling of the breeze and gentle fall of rain. She sucked in a breath through her fangs before looking at Luz. The human had been staring at her but quickly looked to the sky. Amity gave a smile before resting on Luz’s side, setting her head on her shoulder. A pink rose on both of the teen’s faces. As the rain fell harder, Amity flicked her hand to create a small protection spell over them. The soft warm glow from the spell comforted both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks…” Luz mumbled, clearly sleepy.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes a purr began to rumble in Amity’s chest. Luz pulled away with a gasp, waking up quickly. She had a sparkling, excited look in her eyes. The look that only appeared when something adorable or amazing happened. It was Amity’s favorite look.</p><p> </p><p>“You can purr?!” She squeaked. “¡ay Que Lindo! You’re adorable!” She quickly waved her hands side to side, squealing more.</p><p> </p><p>The witchling’s ears pinned back, face flushing red. “I’m not adorable!” She hissed, still unable to stifle the purr. Her face only got warmer.</p><p> </p><p>Luz giggled and smiled brightly before pausing. She stared at the witchling and heat rose up to her cheeks. She blinked a few times, then reached over and set her hand on Amity’s.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really pretty.” She mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?!” Amity’s face turned red, ears twitching. She looked to Luz’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“T-The rain! The rain, it’s really pretty!” She looked back up to the sky, pulling her hand away quickly. She awkwardly gave an airy laugh.</p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence for a while, Amity staring at Luz and watching as the human occasionally looked to her. It didn’t take long for them to return to normal. Amity lied back, folding her arms behind her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I could stay here forever,” Luz mumbled with half-lidded eyes. “Te quiero…”</p><p> </p><p>Amity nodded in agreement, closing her eyes. She didn’t know what the second thing Luz said meant so she just ignored it. Luz glanced at the witchling before lying back as well. She set her head on Amity’s chest and closed her eyes. Amity stiffened up, face flushing bright red. She quickly looked to the human, a purr quickly rising in her chest. The sound somehow lulled Luz to sleep, but Amity couldn’t complain. She wrapped her arm around Luz and drifted off to the sound of her breathing and the rain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dancing Streets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity and Luz wander through the rainy streets to get back to Luz's house</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually had a song I was thinking of when writing this, if you want you can listen while reading!<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgzBZoaAECo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Amity, hurry up!” Luz called, running off in the street and splashing in puddles. “I’m getting cold!” She stopped in a puddle to wait for the witchling, rain pouring down onto her. The sky had turned dark blue by now, stars covered in rainclouds. The moon still managed to peek out, illuminating the streets they walked on.</p><p> </p><p>“If you would just be patient!” Amity huffed, casting a spell as she tried not to slip on the pavement. “Be careful! You could fall into the water.” Flames burst from her palm before forming into a ball of heat and light. It struggled to stay lit under the rain as it started to flicker out.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Luz skipped over to the witchling and took her free hand with a smile. The human slapped a glyph she had been drawing over the ball, a protection spell forming over it. She mumbled ‘Sweet’ under her breath before speaking up. “If you told me you’d have a warming spell maybe I would have stayed back with you,” she winked.</p><p> </p><p>Amity shook her head before smiling back at the human. Luz dragged her on. Soon the two girls began playing through the rainy streets, letting the water seep into their clothes. As they laughed distractedly, a car whooshed by and honked as it almost hit Luz. Amity yelped and tugged her back last moment, pulling her close. They stared at each other, stunned for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled away, Luz leaned over and setting her hands on her knees. “Dios mío! That was close!” She panted, looking up to Amity with a smirk. She seemed to have taken almost being run over by a car very lightly, not visibly worried at all.</p><p> </p><p>Amity was not as amused as the smiling human. She slapped Luz in the back of the head. “Watch it, human! You could have been hit by that beast thing!” She growled, the ball of heat she carried growing bigger for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>“What beast, you mean yourself?” Luz poked at Amity with a smirk. She stood back up and stretched, taking Amity’s hand before she could respond. “Come on, we should get home before my mom starts worrying.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s face grew red with anger, and she took a gasp as she almost passed out. Suddenly Luz was grabbing her hand, and she gave a yelp as she was tugged onward. They started walking along again, this time with no jumping or playing. Amity insisted on it for their safety, in case one of those “Earthly monsters!” came along again.</p><p> </p><p>A comfortable silence filled the air as they moved. The only sounds were the pattering of the rain, a faint hum from Amity’s spell, and their footsteps on the wet pavement. The rain began to calm now, all that was left was a light drizzle.</p><p> </p><p>As the two walked, a field came into view. Luz smirked as she got an idea. “Luz, what are you doin-” Amity was cut off as the human scooped her up. Amity squealed, face flushing red. Luz ran into the field, kicking through the grass. Lightning bugs rose above their heads, glittering in the moonlight and reflecting off the wet grass. </p><p> </p><p>Amity gasped as she looked at the scene. Luz set the witchling down and began to dance through the field, stirring up more of the fireflies. She set off plenty of light glyphs to mix with the insects. “Care to join me, Miss Blight?” Luz bowed to her, reaching out a hand as she walked up the witchling. Amity snickered, taking it. The human tugged her closer, the glow from the bugs around them lighting up their pink-flushed faces.</p><p> </p><p>Amity and Luz began to dance and play through the grass, softly humming a song. They giggled and leaped and danced about, keeping eye contact except for when one of them laughed too hard to keep her eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>They slowed down in the middle of the field, a mix of light spells and lightning bugs floating around them. They pressed their foreheads against each other and giggled more before catching their breaths. For a moment, they stared at each other, faces close. </p><p> </p><p>They both suddenly pulled back, stepping a few inches away. “A- alright. We should get going, it’s gotten really late.” Luz stammered. “Y- yup!” Amity nodded quickly, looking back out to the street. She heard Luz mumbling about wanting Eda’s staff to get back as she waved off the remaining light spells.</p><p> </p><p>Amity walked back to Luz and confidently took her hand. Luz looked to her hand, then to Amity. She smiled before leading the witchling back to her house once again. They ran through the streets, singing and humming and laughing more.</p><p> </p><p>After a while more of traveling, they arrived at the human’s house. “Great! Now all we’ve gotta do is break in!”</p><p> </p><p>Amity shook her head, looking to her crush. “Wait, what?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! It's been a long time since I've written anything like this, so it's pretty rusty, but I wanted to start somewhere.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>